With No Meaning
by derpmano
Summary: Haruhi has a dream, but it's not like the others. She dies in this one. One-shot.


She's having the dream again. She knows; a deep feeling in her subconscious gut telling her she's falling in a black void into REM sleep.

And she is falling—literally—through the darkness. Her arms are spread out to her sides, catching wind, only it's weird because she can't feel the air rushing past her like it should. Her hair doesn't whip at her face like it should.

She looks to her side. There are the static storms to her right, thundering and blazing silently like a broken TV on mute. Strips of color quiver violently and disappear.

She's still free falling in that space, feeling and not feeling the wind go by her.

Then comes the part where she realizes she's not in her pajamas anymore; they've been replaced with her uniform while she wasn't paying attention or particularly caring.

The free falling black space has been replaced with the club room. She's standing upright, looking around in the empty space. None of the lights are on and it's night. It's dark, but when she tries to turn on the lights, nothing happens.

She looks out of the wide window overlooking the quad. It's dark out there too, the city lights burning brightly in the distance.

She doesn't wonder too much why she's here. It's a dream, a fact unbeknownst to her, who is still looking around the room, checking out the dreamscape and making it familiar.

Her hands touch everything. She feels that she has to touch it to make sure it's real—after all, she just finished falling through time and space to another dimension.

There's an odd feeling that something is missing, though she's sure everything is where it should be.

She pokes her head out of the club room, daring to venture beyond the space she knows is safe. She looks left and right. Nothing. No one. She exits, shutting the door quietly and begins to roam the empty halls.

It's a strange feeling to be at school at night. She feels that she might find something there that isn't during the day.

The stairs don't exist in the dream. The next door she goes through leads her outside. She looks up. No stars. A black expanse of sky stretches above her. It's unsettling. A warm breeze blows through her like she was paper, and she sees him.

A figure standing in the distance also looking up at the starless sky. He holds a black shape in his hand.

She doesn't know who it is, but in the dream, she does, and she runs to his side.

She says his name. It comes out of her mouth soundlessly, and he looks at her in response.

"Haruhi." He says, eyes lighting up.

Something cracks in her chest, in the sky, in the entire fabric of the universe around them, and there's a feeling that it happened inside and outside of her. She grips her chest to keep it from falling apart, like the giant, glowing rip in the night sky.

The boy holds her, trying to comfort her and lifts his black object over his head. It's a white object now, and they're climbing on top of it. "Hold on. The wave is coming, and we can't get sucked into it."

Then they fly. It seems hopeless at first; she's clinging to him to keep herself together, and he can't get the craft off the ground. There's a feeling like something is gaining on them, right behind them, ready to swallow them whole without hesitation. It terrifies her.

But the craft grows plastic wings and takes off, gliding big circles around the school, going up and up, higher and higher into the sky, and she's not sure whether he's saying something to her because she's terrified of where they're going.

Where are they going?

She cries for dear life, feeling the wave coming after her, and he's going fast, but not fast enough. No sound exits her mouth, and a feeling of utter hopeless crosses her heart and rips open her chest and heart like she feared it would.

They start falling down, but the ground isn't there anymore. They just fall. And fall. And fall.

She wakes up.

Her bedroom fan circles up ahead noiselessly, and the first thing she feels is that her legs are freezing because her blanket is spread over the side of the bed.

The dream is still affecting her, playing out in her memory. She thinks about the boy, the fly, the fall. The fall.

"Where did we land?"


End file.
